Healing The Pain
by Dramione and Feltson
Summary: After 7 years, Lyra Malfoy is still not over her brothers death. So she's off to find Hermione Granger her best friend who she hasn't seen for 7 years. Will Hermione still be grieving over the loss of her boyfriend or has she moved on?


**_~Authors Note~_**

**_Hello! This is my first time writing on this so please don't yell at me I'm still trying to figure out how to use this. I DON'T own Harry Potter but, I DO own Lyra. Thanks for reading and have a fabulous day!_**

**_xoxo, Maddi_**

Lyra held the picture in her hand. The picture showed two children, a beautiful little girl with huge beautiful silver eyes, long wavy blonde hair, and the biggest of smiles. The older boy had the same hair and eyes except, his eyes were laced with sadness. She couldn't help but think that her eyes looked like that now, filled with sadness. She turned the picture over. On the back it said,

_"Draco and Lyra Malfoy, 1996. Draco age 16, Lyra age_ 10."

Lyra's eyes filled up with tears. She started to bang her head on the walls and shouted, then Lyra fell to the floor, and the tears started to flow. She looked up to see her worried mothers face.

"Lyra!"

Narcissa picked up her daughter and held her like a baby. Which wasn't hard, Lyra was very light. Narcissa sat her on the bed and waited for her to calm down.

"Darling, what's wrong? What happened? Is it Draco?" Narcissa's eyes were glassy.

Lyra handed over the picture.

"I thought I got rid of all those pictures." Narcissa whispered. "Lyra, I know you miss him... We all do but, it's been 7 years. Don't you think, that you should move on? You know, maybe go out with friends?"

"Mum, The only other friend I had was Hermione. Besides I haven't seen her since the funeral. I don't even know where she lives now."

"I can help you with that!" Narcissa squealed excitedly "I'll go track her down right now!"

* * *

Lyra stood outside of Hermione's house. She still couldn't believe that she lived in the muggle world! She walked up to the door and knocked. The mail slip opened.

"No, I'm not interested in buying your products, Goodbye." Then it slammed shut.

Was this the right house? It had to be, it was Hermione's voice. Lyra knocked again.

"I already told you I'm NOT interested in you're products!" Hermione said annoyed

"I'm not selling products!" Lyra yelled

"Then why are you here, then?" Hermione asked opening the door slightly

"Do you not remember me?" Lyra asked disappointed

The door opened all the way and Hermione looked at Lyra.

"I don't believe it, is it really you?"

"It's really me." Lyra said

Hermione squeezed Lyra so tightly she couldn't breathe

"Come in! Please! Make yourself at home!"

They both sat down.

"Hermione, how did you move on?" Lyra asked

"Wow. Strait to the point huh? I thought I meant so much more." Hermione said jokingly "Well, the thing is... I didn't. I still cry everyday. I moved to the muggle world to try and forget but, the question is, how could I forget? He was the only man I ever truly loved. When he died, my whole world stopped and I shut everybody out of my life. I don't think I'll ever learn to love someone else like I loved him." Hermione revealed

"That's exactly how I feel. Mum had to hide all the pictures of him because every time I would see one, I'd start to breakdown. She actually told me to come visit you. She said that it would help."

"You coming here is already helped me. For the longest time I couldn't remember the happy times. You've only been here for 5 minutes and your making me smile. Which by the way I'm pretty sure I haven't smiled in seven years." Hermione said

"Your making me feel a lot better too, we're always going to miss him but, we can try to make things better. Draco wouldn't of wanted us to sit around and mope."

That night they talked about every single happy thing the three of them did together and eventually they started to be themselves. After 7 long years they were finally happy again.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that! Please review! Thanks!**

**xoxo, Maddi**


End file.
